Let it Die
by browneyes024
Summary: *PROJECT DROPPED* Sorry people, but I've lost inspiration. I'll write more with this pairing, but not in this story. I'm sorry.
1. The Wedding

**A/N: Okay, so I know I've been promising this story for like ever now. I'm sorry it took so long. Life got in the way. But anyway, I posted the trailer for it on my profile page. You should totally go check it out. So without adieu, Read/Review/Enjoy! **

**The Wedding **

This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. She was marring the man of her dreams, minus the werewolf part. She looked amazing, if you ignored the fact that her wedding dress was centuries old. Her parents were so happy for her, besides the part about them hating her soon to be husband. As Dora Tonks looked into the mirror before her, she realized how unhappy she really was. She couldn't get the morning's argument out of her head.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't hate him per say, it's just when he turns into that thing he has no control, no emotions."

"I know dad."

"He could kill his own best friend."

"I know!"

"He could hurt you."

"He would never do anything to me!"

"I'm not saying he'd do it on purpose, he wouldn't be able to help it."

He was wrong. Remus always took great care to make sure he was nowhere near her when he transformed. She was as safe with him as she was with anybody, which was less and less every day. Voldemort was growing stronger every second; even more so since Dumbledore had died. She'd never seen that one coming. It took all her will power to not cry right now. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey honey, are you ready?" Ted Tonks extended his arm, ready to walk his daughter down the aisle. Despite his feelings about this, he was willing to throw out his better judgment and allows his daughter one day to be completely happy.

Dora fought back more tears as she took her father's arm. This day was hers. Nothing else needed to exist but her love for Remus. No war, no tragedy, no Voldemort. Today she would become Mrs. Remus Lupin; nothing else needed to matter. It was in that moment that she realized how happy she was after all.

She looked like her mother. The radiant smile, the light trail of tears, the dress; she was the spitting image of 'Meda on our wedding day. I remember that day like it was breakfast. I was terrified that her family was gonna kill me before we made it to the honeymoon. She ran away from home just to marry me. She loved me, despite the fact that my parents were muggles. Our differences didn't matter to her; something she oh so kindly pointed out after my and Dora's little row this morning. I didn't think it was the same thing.

Dora always was a little rebel. She always did things her own way. She became an auror even though she was young, clumsy, and a woman. She joined The Order of the Phoenix, despite the danger involved. And now she was marrying a werewolf. And here I am walking here down the aisle, handing her over to him. He looked so shabby and shaky. He defiantly wasn't the type I had imagined for my daughter. The complete opposite in fact, but she loved him. She truly loved him. Something like that should never be repressed. Something like that should never be ignored or hated. Something like that was rare and special. I couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of that. My little girl was happy, I should be too. She could've done worse. Regardless, I still wanted to kill him before they made it to the honeymoon.

His nerves had him shaking like a seven on a rector scale. She looked beautiful, far too beautiful to be marring him. He never thought he could love someone so much. Was he letting his emotions get the better of him? Probably. But why shouldn't he? He always had to put others first. He came last, if even at all. For once in his life he was doing something selfish. Marrying Tonks was probably the most selfish thing he could do. He had no money, a shabby little apartment, very little food, and no job. He had nothing to offer and no way to take care of her. He couldn't understand why someone like her would want to be with someone like him. She must have been letting her emotions get the better of her as well. He hoped to God she wouldn't regret it in the morning.

She was absolutely beaming at him. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked stunning in her mother's wedding dress. It was old and discolored, but she gave it new life. She had that affect on everything, most predominately him. She had given him a purpose; a reason to live. He couldn't ask more than that of anyone.

"Do you Remus John Lupin take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Nymphadora Tonks take this man to be your husband?"

'I do."

"Will you love each other, keep each other, and stay true to each other as long as you both live?"

"We will."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Their kiss was deep, sweet, and passionate. Her lips molded to his like God himself had intended it to be. He opened his mouth and allowed her tongue to enter. She began to toy with him, biting his lip and letting out a small moan. He had to break it off. She was beginning to get a _little_ carried away. She had no idea how badly he just wanted to take her right then and there. But now was not the time. Tonight however, tonight was gonna be fun.

**A/N: So I hoped you liked it! I'll be posting Ch 2 next Thursday. I'm making Thursdays post days, so I'll try to have something up each week. Thanks for reading! **


	2. The Wedding Night

**A/N: So here's the next chapter, as promised. This one gets a little dirty (see title). I just thought I would give you a heads up. Perverts read on! Lol. Read/Review/Enjoy! **

**The Wedding Night**

They apparated out of that ceremony as fast as they could blink. They just couldn't get out of their clothes fast enough. That was the problem with those old Victorian dresses, all the buttons. Even with magic it took a while. A little while longer than Remus wanted to wait, I assure you. He had the most glorious wife in the world and he wanted to enjoy her. It was almost painful as he watched her slowly strip down to her birthday suit.

He took a moment to just stare at her; to take it all in. The way he breasts were rounded, the curve of her midsection, the muscles in her legs, her cute little butt; it was like a work of art. Uncharted lands he intended to explore. His tongue was Christopher Columbus all over her breasts. He took care to be gentle with them. Lightly biting and sucking on them, causing Tonks to moan with delight.

"Your turn." She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, kissing the bare flesh on his chest as it became visible. Her light kisses sent wildfire down his back and into his throbbing member. As she got lower, his pants got tighter. When all the buttons were undone, she took off his shirt and threw to the side. He wouldn't be needing it.

She got down on her knees and undid his pants. He was more than happy to assist her. When they were finally off, she stared at his penis, not quite sure what to do with it. After a moment of indecision, she began to stroke it. It was long and thick, the perfect specimen. She figured his werewolf status might have something to do with that.

Her touch felt like something from another world. He tried his hardest not to cum right then and there. He could think of a lot of places he'd rather finish than in her hand. However it became increasingly difficult not to when she brought her lips to his tip. His hips buckled in anticipation. He could almost feel her mouth on him when she just stopped out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry. I'm still a little nervous."

"It's okay love."

'Thanks. I knew you'd understand. I'm so glad you're my first."

"Yup. Wait? You're a virgin?"

"You're not?"

"No."

"I was saving myself for marriage."

"I never figured I'd get married."

"How many women have you, you know."

"We are not having this conversation right now."

"I'm your wife, I have a right to know these things."

"Fine. Three."

'Who were they?"

"You know, you're doing an awful lot of talking. Not that I don't love your voice and all, but there's something else I rather see you use your mouth for right now."

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"Jesus woman you're driving me crazy!"

"Apologize!"

"Fine! I'm sorry."

"Good."

"Now are we gonna do this or not?"

"Of course we are! Now shut up! Put your mouth to better use!"

"Yes ma'am." He lifted her off the floor and dropped her on the bed. He kissed her feet, her ankles, up her leg, past her knees, the inside of her thighs, and didn't stop until her reached her pussy. It admitted the most tantalizing odor he'd ever encountered. He couldn't wait to taste her. The idea that no one had before brought forth a sense of pride. He would be the first to show her what being a woman meant. The first to make her cum; he intended to do a lot of that tonight.

She couldn't believe the sensations. She'd never thought anything could ever feel this good. She drifted further and further into bliss with every flick of his toungue. She buried her hand into his hair, begging for more. She was sure the entire town could hear her moans, but she didn't care. She wanted everyone to know how well her man could please her.

A weird tightening feeling formed in her stomach. She could tell she was close. She thought it only fair to warn him, but found herself unable to form legitimate sentences. She came fast and hard, screaming at the top of her lungs. The pleasure was unimaginable. She had defiantly never felt anything like that from one of her sex toys.

He couldn't contain himself any longer. He needed her and he needed her now. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered. Tonks let out a gasp of pain and wore a look of discomfort. He didn't dare go any farther. He knew it would be best to let her adjust. In an effort to help her relax, he began to kiss her neck. He kissed her lightly and sweetly, biting all the right places. Her breathing steadied as she melted into him. He slowly pushed himself further into her. This time she moaned with pleasure, not pain.

He began to move slowly in and out of her, her moans and cries filling the room. They were beautiful. She was beautiful. She felt amazing. He had been trying his best to control himself, but simply couldn't any longer. He had to pick up the pace. Before he knew it he was going full force and surprisingly Tonks was loving it.

"Remus! Oh God!"

'Oh fuck this feels good!"

"Oh my God!"

"Oh God I'm going to….FUCK!" That had to be the best orgasm of his life. He could feel it throughout his entire body. His head was spinning and his knees were giving out. He had to roll on his back to avoid crushing her. She cuddled up next to him and he held her close. The exchanged wordless "I love yous", for some things are better left unsaid.

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other in a blissful silence. It was a good half-hour before Remus finally spoke.

"You thought I was a virgin?"

**A/N: So the next chapter will be up the same time next week. See you then! **


	3. Married Life

**A/N: Okay chapter 3 time! This one may seem a bit random, but it serves a purpose I promise. Read/Review/Enjoy! **

**Married Life**

They awoke with a start to the sound of a bird flapping madly outside the window. They were both tired and obscenely sore, but a good sort of sore. She couldn't figure out why people called it sleeping together because sleeping was the last thing they did last night. Remus lazily place a silencing charm around the room and attempted to go back to sleep when out of nowhere, the bird crashed through the window, causing glass to go everywhere.

"Bloody daft bird!"

"What the hell was that?"

"Don't get up love, there's glass everywhere."

'What happened?"

"The bloody parrot next door that's what." Picking the creature up off the floor, he removed some of the glass from its wing and released it.

"What was it doing?"

"I assume trying to get in here." He silently summoned his wand and went about fixing the destroyed window. "_Fenestra reparo. _There that should do it. The damn bird's about as intelligent as a bag of dungbombs."

"Will it be okay?"

"Doubt it. It just crashed through a window."

"Can't we check?"

"No. It flew off. Also I don't feel like dealing with it right now. Do you want to go get some breakfast?"

"Remus John Lupin I am naked."

"I can see that. Just get dressed. Problem solved."

"You're naked too."

"Okay then we'll both get dressed."

"We are both naked, alone in your bedroom, and you want to go get breakfast?"

"Well now that you put it that way." He jumped back into bed and kissed her all over. She responded with giggles and more kisses. "You are so sexy."

"Why thank you."

"I am gonna have so much fun with"

"Lupin and Tonks." Remus jumped to his feet so fast the speed of light was jealous. However where he had expected to see a fully armed wizard, he saw a glowing lynx instead. "Emergency Order meeting. Please be you-know-where a.s.a.p. It is of the utmost importance. Thank you. Oh and by the way, congratulations." And with that the silvery patronous disappeared like it had never been there.

"Damn Kingsley. He sure knows how to ruin a good moment." Remus grumbled as he dresses.

"No use complaining about it now."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"But why are you getting dressed"

"Emergency meeting remember?"

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're not deaf."

"Yes well apparently you are. Kingsley asked for both of us. I'm going."

"Well I say you're not."

"Why yes sir! Since when do you have the power to order me around like that?"

"Since we got married."

'Oh I see. Because we got married that gives you complete control over my life is that it?"

"Yes. No. Wait. Ah! Stop trying to confuse me woman! It's too dangerous for you."

"Too dangerous? I happen to be an auror! I am just as capable as you are. Why is my Order involvement such a problem all of a sudden?"

"I guess I just figured that….well."

"You figured that once we got married I would just sit home and be your pretty little miss eh?"

"You don't have to get that kind of attitude with me. I was just trying to protect you."

"Well don't bother!"

"Excuse me for caring!"

"You're excused!" Their argument was cut short by a loud popping sound in the other room.

"Nymphadora?"

"Oh what now!" Remus stormed out of the bedroom. "What do you want?" He yelled so loudly that it echoed throughout the entire apartment.

"Um I need to talk to my daughter."

"Well she's busy right now. What is it? I can take a message."

"I just need to talk to her."

"Whatever you can say to her, you can say in front of me."

"Can I just talk to her?"

"Oh good Lord! She's getting dressed. Go home and come back later." There was another pop as Remus reentered the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Was that my mother?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell is your problem? Talking to her like that."

"What the hell is her problem? Popping in uninvited. For all she knew we could've been in the middle of doing it. And we would've been too if it wasn't for this stupid meeting."

"Which I'm going to by the way."

"Fine go! I don't care."

"You sure cared a moment ago."

"Yeah well it was stupid."

"Yes it was."

"You didn't have to agree with me."

"Well I do." They prepared themselves to apparate when another loud popping sound came from the hallway.

"Oh what NOW!" He didn't have to wait long to find out. Ted Tonks crashed through the bedroom door looking mad enough to kill.

"Where do you get off talking to my wife like that?"

"Where do you get off breaking into my house like this?"

"I'm just here to protect my daughter."

"From what?"

"From you."

"Get the hell out of my house!"

"You ungrateful bastard. I let you marry my daughter and this is the thanks I get?"

"You _let_ me?"

"I can do what I want dad. I'm not a child anymore."

"Stay out of this honey."

"I will NOT! Everyone just needs to stop trying to protect me! I don't need protecting! I will marry who I want! I will go on missions if I choose to! You two can't stop me! I have a brain you know. I can make my own decisions." Tonks flopped onto the bed and fought back tears. The two men exchanged looks of understanding; they both wanted the same thing here. They loved her and wanted her safe. That much at least could be agreed upon.

"I just came over to tell you to give the Order the okay to use our house for the mission. Best of luck you two." With one final pop, he was gone. Lupin walked over to the bed and put his arm around his wife. She promptly brushed it off.

"Can't you see that I'm trying? I told you I wouldn't be good at this. I worry about you love. I've seen a lot of people die. I don't want you to me next. I care about you too much."

"And you don't think I feel the same? I don't want to lose you any more than you want to lose me. But this is a war. We don't get to have a say in what happens. The best we can do is to stand up and fight for what we believe in; then pray to God we're around to see the result."

"We will be. I promise. No matter what happens, I promise to never let what we have die."

"I promise too. Now we better get going. At least we can say we got through our first marital spat eh?"

"Yeah. Hey, you know what married couples usually do after they fight?"

"They make up?" And that's exactly what they did.

**A/N: So there you go. As I said, a bit random. Okay heads up: I will not be posting chapter 4 next week. I'm going to take some time to focus on a different project. New chapters will be back March 17****th****. But remember to still check in on Thursday and read my other story. It'll be worth it, I assure you. **


	4. The Seven Potters

**A/N: Okay so I worked **_**very**_** hard on this chapter. I hope you feel the outcome was worth the trouble. I included quotes from the book (**_**CH 4&5**_**) to help connect this story to the original one. I also made sure the dialogue was easier to identify than it previously was. Thank you all for you reviews they help me to improve! Read/Review/Enjoy!**

**The Seven Potters**

The order members didn't have to be so pissy with them. They were _only_ 3 ½ hours late. Regardless, a plan had been set and it was time for it to be out into action. This mission was the riskiest assignment either of them had ever been on. This came as no surprise, nothing dealing with protecting Harry Potter was ever risk free. They had come to an understanding about missions: they would always worry, but what needed to be done, needed to be done.

The trip to Pivet Drive was a bittersweet one. They were all pretty confident that their plan would succeed, but to be fearless would be foolish. They didn't see anyone surrounding the house, but deatheaters rarely hid in plain sight. It was a very quiet night when they arrived in the backyard of number 4 Pivet Drive.

Mad-Eye took no time showing them all in. The house was empty and extremely clean. Tonks sat down on top of one of the washing machines; Lupin took a position next to her. As Harry greeted everyone, Tonks played with her ring. It occurred to her that Harry didn't know about their new relationship status.

_"Harry guess what?" Said Tonks from her perch on top of the washing machine, and she wiggled her left hand at him; a ring glittered there._

_ "You got married?" Harry yelped, looking from her to Lupin._

_ "I'm sorry you couldn't be there, Harry, it was very quiet."_

_ "That's brilliant congrat-"_

_ "All right, all right, we'll have time for a cozy catch up later!" roared Moody over the hubbub._

Tonks really did wish people could've been there. She was slightly envious of Bill and Fleur's upcoming get together, but understood why her wedding had to be so hush. Maybe one day they'd have another one. Lupin had mixed feelings about traveling with a Weasley twin. It wasn't that he didn't like George; he had just never seen him take anything seriously before.

Moody went on for a few minutes explaining the plan to Harry, who was very resistant at first. He eventually gave in after a little _persuading_. The decoy Potters took their potion, changed their clothes, and readied themselves to be escorted to their destinations. Ron would go with Tonks, George with Lupin, Fred with Arthur, Hermione with Kinsley, Bill and Fleur would go together, and Hagrid would take Harry. Moody would escort a very unhappy Mundungus

"_All right then," said Moody. "Everyone ready, please; I want us all to leave at exactly the same time or the whole point of the diversion's lost."_

_Everyone mounted their brooms. _

"_Hold tight now, Ron." Said Tonks, and Harry saw Ron throw a furtive, guilty look at Lupin before placing his hands on either side of her waist. Hagrid kicked the motor bike into life: It roared like a dragon, and the sidecar began to vibrate. _

"_Good luck everyone," Shouted Moody, "See you all in about an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three. One… two…. THREE!" _

And they were off. Trouble started as soon as they hit the air. Deatheaters surrounded them and chased. Lupin and George were followed by three very persistent figures. One of them shot a killing curse that barely missed George's head. He retaliated by stunning him. George turned out to be a pretty good shot. The other two deatheaters didn't seem too happy that their comrade had been knocked off his broom to his death.

The two remaining deatheaters surrounded them. One deatheater came up on the left and shot a killing curse at Lupin, and missed. The other deatheater came up on the right and shot a curse at George, and hit. Lupin wasn't sure the extent of the damage but he was sure what curse had been used, Sectumsempra. The other deatheater was Snape. His suspicions were confirmed when the potions master's hood was blown off.

He tried his best to stun the others around him while trying his best to keep George on the broom. He missed every time. He managed to hold on until they made it to their safe house. The Dark Lord's servants disappeared as they passed through the protective barrier; He only hoped it wasn't too late.

Upon landing, he realized the full extent of George's injuries; his ear was gone. The Weasley twin was alive, but needed immediate attention.

"Is he alright?" Lupin turned around to face a very pale-looking Neville Longbottom.

"Yeah." He replied. "Just help me get him inside the house. Does your granny have a magic kit?"

"Yeah I think so." The two men supported the injured one into the house. Once inside they helped him to sit down.

"What took you so long?" Neville's grandmother was indeed a scary sounding woman. "Your portkey leaves in- good heavens what happened to him!"

"His ear was cursed off." Replied Lupin somberly.

"Hold on! I'll get my magic kit."

"No point now." The Longbottoms looked at Remus in confusion and dread. "I can't carry him back by broom, it's too dangerous. That portkey is our only way to get back. Hurry, hand it over before it leaves without us."

Granny Longbottom left the room running and reappeared a moment later holding an old sock.

"Send us a patronous and let us know if he's okay."

"I will, thank you granny." The last thing Lupin saw before he was sucked away was the waving hand of Neville Longbottom.

He knew something was wrong the moment he arrived at the Burrow. Tonks wasn't there to greet him; in fact she wasn't there at all. But he would worry about that later. Right now George's life could be in danger.

Harry helped him carry George into the sitting room. Mrs. Weasley was, of course, horrified at the sight of her son. Then something occurred to him, they had been betrayed.

_No sooner had Mrs. Weasley bent over her son than Lupin grabbed Harry by the upper arm and dragged him, none too gently, back into the kitchen, where Hagrid was still attempting to ease his bulk through the back door. _

_ "Oi!" said Hagrid indignantly. "Le' go of him! Le' go of Harry!"_

_ Lupin ignored him._

_ "What creature in the corner the first time Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?" he said, giving Harry a small shake. "Answer me!"_

_ "A- a grindylow in a tank, wasn't it?"_

At least they had the real Harry. Lupin went about explaining his actions until a commotion was heard outside. It was Hermione and Kingsly. Hermione hugged and greeted Harry while Kingsly questioned Remus. Once he proved who he was, worry began to sink in. Tonks still wasn't back. He feared the worst. Five miles away, his wife was fearing the same thing.

She was flying as fast as she could to get back to him. Ron was in one hell of a hurry too. She could only guess who he was so anxious to see. They wouldn't have taken this long if Auntie Muriel hadn't instated they rest and have tea. ("Forcefully threatening to cut out vital organs if they left" would probably be a more accurate description.) They left out the more graphic details of their journey. Muriel would've only kept them longer.

Tonks had to admit that she was surprised how fiercely Bellatrix had tried to kill her. She was even more surprised that dear Aunt Bella had made no attempt to conceal herself. She wore neither a mask nor a hood. She wanted her identity to be known.

Ron turned out to be one hell of a duelist. He stunned a deatheater right in the face. Hitting the bullseye of a moving target while riding on a broomstick, that took skill. He could be a good auror one day.

Tonks had never been so happy to get off of a broom as she was when she touched ground at the burrow. She made a b-line for Remus. The greatest relief swept over her as she embraced him.

_"So what kept you? What happened?" Lupin sounded almost angry at Tonks._

_ "Bellatrix," said Tonks "She wants me quite as much as she wants Harry, Remus, she tried very hard to kill me. I just wish I'd got her, I owe Bellatrix. But we definitely injured Rodolophus… Then we got to Ron's Auntie Muriel's and we'd missed our portkey and she was fussing over us-"_

_ A muscle was jumping in Lupin's jaw. He nodded, but seemed unable to say anything else. _

_ "So what happened to you lot?" Tonks asked._

Everyone exchanged tales of their ventures while Mrs. Weasley fussed over them. The pointless chatter was the only thing to distract them from their friend's absences. The minuets felt like hours until finally the roar of a thestral was heard in the distance.

They all rushed out to greet Bill and Fleur as they dismounted the winged horse-like creature. Their happiness was short lived following Bill's terrifying announcement.

"Mad-Eye's dead."

**A/N: More drama awaits in the next chapter that I won't be posting until the 31****st****. Next week I'll be posting the sequel to the song-fic I posted last week (**_**Take Me There**_**) instead. If you haven't read it yet, go check it out! **


	5. MadEye

**A/N: Here it is! Finally! I'm sorry it wasn't up last week like I had promised. Life got in the way. I'll stick to my deadline next time I promise! For real this time! Read/Review/Enjoy! **

**Mad-Eye**

_ Bill's voice broke._

_ "Of course you couldn't have done anything." Said Lupin._

Lupin supported Tonks as they went back inside the Burrow. She was crying quietly to herself. He had never seen her cry before; it scared it. Crying seemed such a human thing to do. So did dying. Mad-Eye had never seemed human before. He was some sub-category of human. He was too strong to be human. His death served to further implement the fact that none of them were invincible.

_Tonks was crying silently into a handkerchief: She had been close to Mad-Eye, Harry knew, his favorite and his protégée at the Ministry of Magic. _

He had been like a second father to her. He was the only one who took interest in her when she first started at the Ministry. He was always there to help her; she wished she could've been there to help him. Bill passed out shots of firewiskey, but they didn't numb the pain like Tonks had hoped they would. They all raised their glasses in remembrance of their fallen friend. Remus downed his in one.

"So Mundungus took off?" Lupin never much cared for Mundungus; he always saw him as a bit of a slob, a coward. If anyone would have betrayed them, it would've been Dungus. He knew everyone was thinking it, he didn't mind being the one to say it.

"I know what you're thinking," said Bill. "But Mundungus didn't betray us. I must admit, I thought it myself at first. But the deatheaters didn't know that there would be seven Harrys. They knew the date and that could've easily been a guess. Mundungus panicked, it's as simple as that."

"I doubt it." Grumbled Lupin.

"I agree 'vith Remus." Said Fleur. "Somebody must 'ave been careless. Somebody let ze date slip. It is ze only explanation."

"No." Said Harry abruptly. "No. You are all my friends. I don't think any of you sold me to Voldemort. And if one of you did, somehow, let something slip on accident, you're forgiven. We have to trust each other. I trust you, all of you."

Remus couldn't help but be reminded of James. He had given a similar speech the night before he went into hiding. He went on for an hour about how we needed to trust each other. He had trusted everyone, and look where it got him. He didn't want Harry to suffer the same fate.

"You're your father's son Harry." He said before he could stop himself. He turned to Bill before Harry had a chance to respond. "There's work to do." The redhead nodded in agreement.

"I'll come with you."

"Where are you going?" asked Fleur and Tonks in unison. Tonks couldn't believe that Remus would leave after what had just happened.

"Mad-Eye's body." Said Lupin. "We don't want the deatheaters recovering it now do we?"

Tonks fell silent. Bill and Lupin said their good-bye's and left. As Harry and Mrs. Weasley augured over his living arrangements, Tonks made her way to the door. Mr. Weasley, seeing her out of the corner of his eye, caught her before she could leave.

"I think Remus would appreciate it if you stayed here." He said in a concerned voice.

"Well he didn't exactly say that now did he?" She replied. "Besides I much rather be at home. I prefer to morn in private."

"Company may do you some good." He said, gesturing toward the group inside the parlor.

"Thank you Arthur, but I really much rather be at home." She replied politely.

"I may have been one of the few people who knew how close you two were, you and Alastor. If there's anything that I or Molly can do, let us know." Tonks let a few more tears fall.

"Thank you Arthur." She gave him a grateful look and a quick hug and left the Burrow. As soon as she'd left, she wished she'd hadn't. She apparated into an alleyway a few blocks from the apartment complex. She didn't want to risk being seen by any muggles. The walk seemed much longer tonight than it had on previous occasions; which may have been partially due to all the emotional baggage she was carrying.

She knew shouldn't be mad at Remus, but she was. She was mad that he would just leave so soon after someone had died. He didn't even bother to ask if she was okay. He didn't tell her if he was going to be going home or back to the Burrow. If he were to die tonight she wouldn't have even gotten to say good-bye. She didn't get to say good-bye to Mad-Eye. It hurt.

When she finally made it to their apartment, the first thing she noticed was the neighbor's door wide open. She feared the worst. She charged, wand ready, prepared to defend herself. Her precautions weren't necessary. The apartment had been abandoned. There wasn't a piece of furniture in sight, or a box or a scrap of food. They must have moved while she and Remus had been gone. Before she could ask why the front door had been left open, she found the answer.

The neighbor's parrot came flying in from the hallway and landed on her shoulder. It nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

"Aw. You're not so horrible now are you?" She perched the bird on her wrist to get a better look at it. It was the most beautiful African Blue Parrot she'd ever seen (although she hadn't seen many.) The bird was defiantly male. Upon closer inspection she noticed it was carrying a piece of paper in its beak. The paper had only one word written on it: Louis.

"Louis? Is that your name?" The bird nodded, almost as if it could understand her. "You've been abandoned, haven't you? Well that simply won't do. My husband may not like it, but you're coming home with me."

The bird flapped its wings with delight. Tonks felt herself smile; honestly smile.

"You know, I just might have to keep you around." _Remus is going to be so pissed. _

He was.

"Damn it woman! Of all the animals in the world you could bring home, you just had to bring home the only one I can't stand!" Remus really didn't have the energy to argue tonight. Neither did Tonks. She just laid in bed, half asleep, and stared at the ceiling, pretending she couldn't hear him. After a long and uncomfortable pause, she spoke.

"Did you find him? Did you find Mad-Eye?" Lupin didn't answer. "I see. Goodnight love. I'm too tired to fight with you tonight. Please don't throw Louis out. It's a cruel world out there."

"Louis? You named him Louis?" Tonks nodded weakly. Lupin could still make out the tear stains on her cheeks. Had she been crying all night? It was nearly morning now. He laid next to her in bed and put his arms around her. She didn't resist.

"Don't ever leave me like that again." She whispered.

"Like what?" He asked, but there was no reply. She was already asleep. Remus found himself drifting off too. He must have been more tired than he thought. He only stayed awake long enough to watch Louis fly out the window and into the sunrise.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry it was so sad. I've been writing so much sad stuff lately. I'm not emo I promise! The next chapter should be a happier one. I'll be updating again on the 21****st****, so be on the lookout. Remember: constant vigilance! **


End file.
